A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for providing nylon from which fibers having antimicrobial activity of a permanent nature can be made.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Certain silyl quaternary amines are useful antimicrobial agents for nylon carpet fibers. Commercially, these amines are applied to the fibers by various techniques which result in a coating on the surface of the fibers. Unfortunately, the treatment is not entirely effective, in that, carpets made from the treated fibers tend to lose their antimicrobial activity with time and to have reduced dye fastness to ozone and other atmospheric contaminants.